ixchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Areas in iX Chronicles
This is a list of areas in iX Chronicle's version of the Digital World. This list will be updated when new chapters are released. Like Digimon Xros Wars, iX Chronicles divides the Digital World into Zones, similar to countries. Each Zone is on one of three Continents, the Continent of Net, the Continent of Azure, and the Continent of Frost. These three continents form what is called the Land of Secrets. DigiMemories are needed to travel between Zones, and DigiHearts are needed to travel between continents. Continent of Net All Zones on the Continent of Net are bordering or near the Net Ocean. Cliff Zone A mountainous Zone north of the Ocean Zone. *Temple of Apollo: A glowing shrine high in the mountains of the Cliff Zone. It is mainly inhabited by SolarFiombramon and members of the Coronamon family. Ruled by SolarFiombramon. *Garuda Cliffs: An area with steep cliffs favorable to Bird Digimon. Ocean Zone All of the Ocean Zone is bordering the Net Ocean. *Net Ocean: A deep ocean containing many dark secrets. *Bay of Tropikei: A small body of water surrounded by the Tropikei Isles. *Tropikei Isles: The first place Alina visits in the Digital World. An archipelago just of the shore of the mainland Ocean Zone. **Goma City: Gomamon's former home in the Tropikei Isles. Home to many Gomamon. **Maku Beach: A hideout for the Yggdrasil Army posing as a peaceful beach. After visiting Goma City, Alina gets lost in the Bay of Tropikei and winds up here. *Kame Village: Many turtle Digimon live here. It is just outside the Tropikei Isles, on the coast of the mainland. *Apollo and Diana: Ocean Zone territory to the east of most of the Ocean Zone. The islands are dedicated to Apollomon and Dianamon. Volcano Zone A hot Zone on a huge volcano. Many Dragon Digimon live here. *Drakon Ruins: Ruins of an ancient civilization of Dragon Digimon. Meadow Zone A peaceful Zone, mainly meadows. Omnimon Zone (South) Omnimon conquered five huge areas and claimed them to himself. He governed who went in an out of his Zones, simply known as Omnimon Zones. This Omnimon Zone has been conquered from the hands of the peaceful Digimon of the Meadow Zone. This is one of Omnimon's favorite Zones because nearly all of the Digimon in the surrounding Zones are either too peaceful or too afraid to attack. After the merging of the Yggdrasil Army and the Memory Wipers, Yggdrasil builds himself a palace here. *Yggdrasil's Outer Palace: A huge outer palace guarded by MirageGaogamon, as well as several hundreds of other Digimon. *Yggdrasil's Palace: An elegant palace ruled by Yggdrasil. Continent of Azure The Continent of Azure is a group of Zones consisting of the southeast peninsula of the main island, and the island northeast of that. Desert Zone A hot, desert-like Zone to the east of the Omnimon Zone (South). *Scorpio Desert: A glitchy desert that turns any Digimon that enters into a Scorpiomon. Category:Lists